Laser technology has been used over the last twenty years to deter birds. As presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,625,918 to Bhullar and U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,681 to Bhullar a laser scanning apparatus is used to deter pest, however its laser produces a narrow beam that is redirected by mirrors and is not wide enough to effectively deter animals or birds.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,474,411 to Scott discloses a hand-held apparatus for producing wide spread laser beam such as a diverging laser beam in order to irritate an animals eye and deter the animal away from the beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,667,930 to Hournung discloses a system for averting water fowl settlements. The system uses LED Technology each placed around a buoy and each producing a wide spread beam to deter water fowl. It is possible that such a wide spread may not be visible to birds at a distance of a few meters from the light source in broad day light since such a diverging beam loses intensity over a short distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,652 to Johnson discloses an apparatus for controlling pests. The apparatus uses a laser beam which is scanned over a defined area and incapacitates sensory organs of various pests when they enter a defined area. The apparatus produces a laser beam of between 2 to 100 watts which relates to Class 4 lasers operating at 500 Mw and higher. Such Class 4 lasers could not only incapacitate animals but can also harm humans and may not be used in an uncontrolled environment. The identified prior art references do not provide a beam that is sufficiently large, coherent and powerful to deter birds in broad daylight and yet safe for the birds, animals and humans.